


A Mabari's Inquisitiveness

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zevran likes weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Mabaris are far too curious for their own goods, especially when Antivan lovers like to experiment.





	

“The dog is stealing from my pack again,” Zevran announced as he caught up with Kahlia. The mabari in question whined innocently.

“And?” Kahlia countered, raising a brow at her companion. That seemed to throw him for a loop, oddly.

“I’d like it to stop,” Zevran finally said. “He’s eventually going to try to steal something that hurts him.”

“What could possibly be in your rucksack that would hurt my dog?” Kahlia asked, surprised.

“Well… I…” Zevran stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze.

“Zev…” Kahlia warned, and a blush crept up his face and stained his ears red. That alone was suspicious.

“I may… have a certain herb… that would not be good for the dog to eat,” he finally said.

“And what is this herb?” Kahlia asked suspiciously.

“It does not matter,” Zevran cried defensively. “The point is that the dog should not eat it, and therefore he needs to stop raiding my pack!”

Kahlia sighed. “If you tell me what you’re hiding, I’ll make him stop. If you don’t, I’ll have him fetch for me.” A happy bark met her words, and they both knew that dog would be all too happy to raid Zevran’s pack with her approval.

“Fine, fine!” he cried, the blush darkening on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “It’s… an aphrodisiac of sorts,” he said hesitantly, barely whispering and refusing to meet her gaze. “I have it because… I thought you might enjoy it.”

“Why, Zevran,” Kahlia exclaimed mockingly, “are you saying you doubt your abilities to get me off?”

That tease was the right one, since it broke his awkwardness. In a swift movement that was surprisingly graceful, he swept his lover off her feet and planted a solid kiss on her lips, carrying her forward down the road. A suggestive whistle, a few titters of laughter, and a couple disgusted groans sounded from the group behind them, but they didn’t listen.

“You should never doubt my abilities,” Zevran murmured against her lips. The cadence of his voice, husky with desire, and his lovely accent shivered through her in a rush of heat. “The herb only heightens sensation, and I thought it might be fun to try,” he explained. “But the dog would get far too frisky if he accidentally ate it, and I think that is a fate would all do well to avoid.”

“Fair enough,” Kahlia replied. She’d meant to sound pleasantly indifferent, but instead her voice was low and husky, her desire for him written plainly on her face and in the way she clutched him as he held her. He smirked, insufferably pleased with himself, and slid her to the ground. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing.

“Right,” she declared, straightening her clothing. “Solas,” she called, and the dog perked up at the sound of his name. “Stay _out_ of Zevran’s pack. You hear me? No more raids.” Solas whined and hung his head submissively, accepting her demand. “Good boy,” she said, satisfied.

“Thank you,” Zevran said, and he slipped his hand into hers. They continued their journey hand in hand, the heat of Zevran’s gaze telling Kahlia that they would be having a very interesting night once they made camp. She looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kahlia did name her dog Solas. BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY AND SHE'S DALISH, THAT'S WHY!


End file.
